One Word is all it Takes
by ThatSuperGeek
Summary: When Uchiha Sasuke, leader of the elite Kyuubi Whirlwind martial arts team, ends up drunk and waking up next to a certian blonde, he cant seem to set himself straight again. Can the team fix his relationship? And before the championships arrive! Sasunaru


**This will be a three-shot maybe?**

**Warning: BoyxBoy material and strong language**

**I do not own the characters of Naruto.**

**Enjoy :)**

**...........................................................................****...........................................................................****...........................................................................****...........................................................................**

One word is all it takes, just one word and everything changes. A word so small can have huge consequences and fate can snatch you up and throw you in the deep end right under your nose. This can happen to anybody, even Uchiha Sasuke, whom it did happen to. Big time. Though, with him it took one small word and rather a lot of drinking - yes even Uchihas are susceptible to the effects of alcohol…and libido.

"You're slacking in all the moves, tighten them up or we'll have no chance of winning this year." Sasuke scolded, as sharply as he always did. He was a perfectionist and a winner, he would not lose to Shukaku again…

"Fuck offffff, I hit all the moves dead on and you know it! You're just pissy because its coming up to the competition again!"

The raven haired man rolled his eyes, with a small 'hmm' and Naruto knew nothing more would be said on the matter. Sasuke was always like this at this time of year.

It was nearing the martial arts championships, a competition held in their town every year where local martial arts teams would battle for the number one title. Sasuke's team had been entering the competition for years and were always first or second. They rivalled a team called Shukaku, who matched their own in skill, performance and perfection. Every year people wondered who would come first, Shukaku or The Kyuubi Whirlwind. TKW was lead by Sasuke, and consisted of him, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akamichi. Their rivals, Shukaku were lead by Gaara Sabaku and was made up of him, Neji Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Temari Sabaku and Sai - yes, just Sai. It was a friendly rivalry but it was fierce. Both sides had won an equal amount of times and this year people were eager to see which team would come out on top. So it was only natural for Sasuke to be in a 'pissy' mood, as Naruto had put it. When frustrated and under pressure, the man was short tempered, picky and stoic, though Naruto saw the other side of him that nobody else got to…

"'Sides," He muttered to the Uchiha at the thought, low enough so his other teammates wouldn't hear. "If you weren't up my ass every five seconds maybe I _would_ be tighter."

Sasuke, caught off guard by the bold statement proceeded to choking on the water he was drinking and spluttering whilst he tried to breathe again, other members of the team looking at him questioningly. Naruto merely smirked at the man's lost composure and continued to pack his stuff up. He knew he'd pay for that later, but he didn't really mind, Sasuke's punishments were…well, they had their pros and cons. He smirked again at the thought.

If you are wondering about the relationship between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, yes, they are a couple. They had been for a year now, their relationship beginning just before the previous year's competition. How they had become a couple is a story that brought us back to small words with large consequences…and alcohol…plenty of alcohol.

_One year ago_

"Don't be a pussy Uchiha! You're supposed to be the one who's scared of nothin', you gonna chicken out of a little game?!" Kiba asked, slinging an arm round his shoulder, booming the sentence into Sasuke's ear where it floated round mockingly in his ever-so-slightly drunken head.

"It's a ridiculous game." He replied, brushing Kiba away, a loud groan followed his reply, the rest of the team rolling their eyes.

"You always been a fun-sucker?" Naruto grumbled and he glared at him and the rest of the party. Kiba laughed mockingly.

"See, that's what your team think of your pussying out! So you gonna play or not?!"

Sasuke thought about it, he really did, he was good with decisions, he always had been, but now he was under the influence, and lord he tried to say 'no'. He tried…but it was never going to happen, and three long seconds later he said that two syllable word that resulted in one huge mishap.

"Okay."

That one word was all it took.

The team cheered, clapping him on the back as they settled round on sofas, preparing for their game of truth or dare, adult style. Every time somebody refused to tell the truth or do a dare they had to drink a strong shot. Only an hour later they had seen Kiba in women's underwear, watched Chouji drink a whole bottle of ketchup, witnessed Naruto pole dance on a lamppost in the street and heard all about Shikamaru's sex life. So far Sasuke had escaped too much embarrassment, though it came at a price, after several shots he was now at the stage where he was forgetting his own personality or morals, which is why he stupidly accepted the next dare swung his way.

"Right pussy, truth or dare?" Kiba grinned and Sasuke blinked drunkenly, leaning forwards as he was having trouble with special awareness at the moment.

"D…aare." He slurred, wondering why the lights looked so pretty and staring up at the ceiling admiringly.

"If fucking _double_ dare you to make out with Naruto."

He looked down from the lights and saw the wobbly image of Kiba looking malicious.

"…whaa?"

"You heard me! Do it!"

Sasuke turned blinking as he Saw someone blonde and red-faced shuffling on the couch next to him. Blonde…that was Naruto yeah…okay so he had to make out...

…with Naruto.

Now normally warning bells would be going off right here, but they were now drowned out by many shots and the chanting of his teammates, all he was concentrating on now was the pair of lips coming closer to him and thinking nothing of him in this state he moved forwards and pressed his own to them haphazardly.

The rest was a blur.

He felt warm, really warm, aware of the lips moving in drunken sync with his, hands on the back of his neck, his hands gripping someone's hair. Something wet wriggled into his mouth and he figured out it was a tongue, that felt nice. He slid his tongue over that one, that felt nicer. He fell forward, landing on someone soft, hearing a small noise leave his mouth, or maybe it was the other persons, he didn't know. He didn't care, this felt good, he felt like he was on fire, he moved his lips more, hearing more noises. Then he heard people shouting, laughing, clapping, gosh they were noisy, he wished they'd shut up while he was busy. He felt someone pulling at the back of his shirt and frowned, why were there other people here? Was he not allowed to make out now?

"Go…'wayyyyy…" He whined as he felt himself being pulled from the couch and moved onto his feet. Where was he going now? He could hear people talking, were they talking to him? If they were he didn't know what they were saying, he could only hear parts. _'had…too much…fuck!...yeah…I know right!?...kissing…get them home.' _Kissing…he wanted to kiss Naruto again, he tried to ask but couldn't hear an answer, so he asked again, louder.

"Fucks sake Uchiha!" Kiba laughed, still dragging him along the hallway towards the front door, where a pink-haired girl was waiting to drive him and Naruto home.

"How drunk _are_ they?!" Sakura enquired as the other guys attempted to buckle them into the car unsuccessfully. She then sighed, swatting them out of the way. "Let someone sober do it…" Once they were safely in, she warned the rest of the drunken team to be careful before she set off towards Naruto's home, laughing at her friends looking half asleep and thoroughly confused in the back. "Jeez…I don't wanna be there when those two wake up." She muttered to herself, then shouted at Sasuke to stop playing with the window buttons.

Once they were outside the house she helped them out and managed to get them through the front door and into the living room before waving goodbye, if they were going to do anything like what Shikamaru had described when they had come out to meet her, she didn't wanna stick around…

"Bye guys, I'll lock up on my way out!"

Sasuke looked around confused as he'd stopped moving, where was he now? Where had those lips gone? He stretched out, searching and noticed yellow…hmmm, he liked yellow…he'd kissed someone who was yellow. He moved towards the person and somehow found their lips, moaning when he realised he was kissing them again. This time nobody was shouting or pulling him. He fell down and used his tongue again. This person tasted nice. He licked them on the neck, sucking on it, hearing noises like before…he liked those noises, they turned him on. He pushed with his hips and heard more noises, husky moaning, returning the delicious sound as he ground down again. Sex. This felt like sex…he hadn't had sex in a long time. He wanted it now.

The next thing he knew he was stood up, he was being pulled, but not like before because he was still being kissed and touched. A few minutes later he fell on something soft, a bed, and knew he was going to have sex. The person took off their top, so did he, the person took off their pants, so did he. Soon he was naked, and it felt nice. He felt himself rocking his hips, moaning louder, he heard his name and incoherent swearing and pleading. Then it got better, he felt himself inside the person and gasped, testosterone flooding through him, they were really tight, it felt too good, he knew he would be finished soon, he wouldn't last. He moved down to kiss them again, rocking his hips, feeling elated, he did it faster, the feeling was getting better the faster he was almost there, he felt tight, and the noises were happening more, he knew something was coming when his stomach tightened almost painfully, he wanted to come now. He thrusted forcefully, hearing his name as the tightness surrounding him suddenly increased.

He moaned loudly as he felt the tight feeling escape him in a wave of shuddering, falling down onto the person under him and rolling over. The intoxicated raven felt pillows under his face now and curled onto his side, eyelids falling slowly as he fell asleep to the sound of soft panting.

One word was all it took.

_The next morning_

As consciousness floated back to Sasuke Uchiha he became aware of several things. One - he had a colossal hangover. He tried opening his eyes and flinched when light hit them, groaning as a pain throbbed in his head, it felt like he was inside a large tin box that was being smashed with a hammer. Two - there was somebody lying next to him. Upon opening his eyes he'd caught sight of a blurry figure stretched out across the bed like a star fish, he moved his hand and felt round, touching skin and hearing the person stir. Three - this was not his bed, it was far too messy and smelt of noodles and…wait that couldn't have been right, not unless he'd…

He groaned as he heard whoever was next to him getting out of the bed, each rustling and creaking noise magnified tenfold and drilling into his head. A wave of cool air washed over him as the body heat disappeared and he tried opening his eyes again, squinting and seeing a now empty space beside him.

"Coffee?"

He blinked at the word as he heard the croaky also hung-over voice. He didn't take much notice though, all he could conceptualize was a hot, strong, steaming cup of hangover-curing caffeine and so he grunted a 'yes', hearing footsteps and then a door closing quietly. Then he was alone. A sigh left the man's lips as he pushed himself upwards reluctantly, brushing off the feeling of fire in his brain to take in his surroundings.

He was in a small room, pretty plain: white walls, a few customary paintings, a couple of lamps and a dressing table. The window was open and curtains drawn, letting a cascade of light spill into the room and Sasuke's sensitive eyes. He dragged himself out of the bed and drew them a little, rubbing his eyelids therapeutically as the now dim room soothed his senses a little. It did not reassure him however for it was now time to examine the damage.

There was firstly the smell, which told him no doubt that he'd slept with whoever he'd woken up next to. The room reeked of sex. He looked at the sheets questioningly as he tried to recall the night before, frowning when the attempt made his headache worsen. All he could remember was being at Kiba's house drinking shots and for some reason Naruto humping a lamppost while Kiba bent over laughing in pink panties. For some reason ketchup popped into his thoughts too, also he remembered being in a car at some point. From this he concluded they had all been drunk and started some stupid game. They often got together at weekends and had a drink or went out. Sasuke pondered, maybe after they'd been at Kiba's house they'd gone out and he'd met some girl at a bar, thus ending up at her house and where he was now. He couldn't say he remembered the ordeal at all though.

"Jesus Christ…" He sighed as he realised just how drunk he'd got. He was known for being the sensible one of the group, out of them all he was the least likely to get plastered and end up sleeping with some girl he'd probably only just met. Yet here he was, embarrassment heightening when he noticed semen on the sheets. _Shit. _He thought as he frantically tried to remember anything. Had he come before he'd even got inside of the chick or something?! _Jeez, no wonder she hasn't said much to me…I bet she's pissed off._

So, being the gentleman he was (though he decided that title was losing its touch after this incident) he decided to go and apologise as well as finding out who on earth he'd disappointed. He pulled on his clothes and opened the door.

And stopped dead.

The person standing in the middle of the open plan kitchen he was now about to walk into, was none other, than Naruto. Who else had eyes and hair that painfully bright? The blonde was stood as still as he was, only in his boxers, looking both confused and ill, while holding a box of instant coffee. Sasuke started at him, trying to piece together his puzzle of a memory but retracting no answers from it. So he instead said what he thought.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

The blonde frowned before answering.

"This is my house…"

A small worry began to leak into Sasuke's stomach, pooling there and making him feel hot. He tried to push away the worrying thoughts labelling them ridiculous and stared at his surroundings. It was indeed Naruto's house, there was no doubt about that. The kitchen was a vibrant orange colour whilst the living area was blue, everything was bright, messy and nauseating.

"Why is this room so plain?" Sasuke thought aloud when he stepped forwards out of the room he'd just been in, which was very different to the rest of the place.

"It's the guest room."

"Oh."

So…he'd gone back to _Naruto's_ house with some girl? Jeez, he wished he could remember something, this was infuriating. Where _had_ the girl gone anyway? Why was Naruto making the coffee she'd offered him?

_Maybe she's gone to the bathroom and Naruto offered to make it. _Yeah…that had to be it. He bit his lip as the pooling in his stomach grew.

"Um…do you…d'yu remember anything?" Naruto asked timidly, still not moving, Sasuke walked forwards hesitantly.

"…no." He answered honestly, leaning forwards and blinking as he tried to figure out if the blonde was blushing or not. The man did not recoil like one would naturally when Sasuke leaned in to his face with a curious look because for some reason this felt really familiar…

And that's when it happened. A small fragment of the night before flitted back to the Uchiha and he remembered kissing Naruto. No…it was more than that, he'd been in a bed in the white room, leaning over him, grinding into him…

He stopped as his gaze went from Naruto's lips to his eyes, which were as wide as the raven's in realisation, for he too seemed to have only just recalled the same memory. He dropped the box as Sasuke jumped back in horror, knocking into a chair and stumbling back as far as he could away from the blonde who was doing the same. He'd slammed back into the counter top in shock, wincing at the sudden movement. The wince confirming the foggy memory for Sasuke.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" He yelled, blushing furiously. He did not…no he could have…not with Naruto…not with a guy…

"THE FUCK!? YOU SLEPT WITH ME?!" Naruto shouted back, face equally red.

"NO WAY! Oh fuck that's disgusting!" The raven spat back at him and did not notice the small pang of pain in Naruto's glare.

"Well YOU were the one who fucked me!" He retaliated, Sasuke hitting the doorframe angrily at the accusation.

"I was fucking drunk! I didn't know what I was doing, you could have stopped me!"

"I was drunk too!"

The dark haired man sighed angrily, hands in his palms , how on earth had he let this happen?

"Fuck this, I'm leaving." He announced, grabbing the jacket he'd left in the bedroom before moving towards the front door, hearing Naruto shout behind him.

"FINE! GO THEN!"

Sasuke slammed the door shut on his way out as he marched through the incandescent morning streets, anger boiling through him. He _couldn't_ believe it…he just couldn't…_how_ and _why_ on earth had he-

He stopped in his tracks and growled furiously as he remembered another fragment of last night, swiftly turning round and storming down a side street

He was going to fucking _kill_ Kiba.

**...........................................................................****...........................................................................****...........................................................................****...........................................................................**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter one :D**

** If I were Kiba I'd be running by now...**

**Make sure to read chapter two!**


End file.
